Least favorite characters from each series
The characters you like the least in each series. Moon Snail Lemongrab.jpeg|Lemongrid (Adventure Time, and for every series in general) 170px-Doopliss - Paper Mario The Thousand-Year Door.png|Doopliss (Mario) Elise.png|Elise (Sonic) 211 Qwilfish.gif|Qwilfish (Pokémon) Mr.krabs.png|"Dark Age" Mr. Krabs (Spongebob) Satan in plant form.png|Snowdrop (Plants vs. Zombies) Stardew Serpent.gif|THESE MOTHERFUCKERS (Stardew Valley) Pomegranate_Cookie.png|Pomegranite Cookie (Cookie Run) Onionsan.png|Onionsan (Undertale) Why I don't like these characters *Doopliss: His chapter was an annoying piece of shit, and I find his design to be less interesting than the average Duplighost. How did they pull that off? *Elise: Basically the reason Sonic '06's story was as bad as it was. Apparently, she was used to seal away Iblis, and her crying would be the only way to release him. Okay... but her father died earlier, and she... didn't cry? What? She didn't even know she shouldn't cry at that point. Then when Sonic encounters her, she gets kidnapped around 5 or so times, sometimes seconds between kidnaps. I really wish I was kidding. Then after Sonic rescues her the last time, he gets killed, and then Elise starts crying. So... you didn't cry over the death of your father, but you cried over the death of some random Hedgehog who you've only met for no more than 4 hours? ...Okay... Then OH GOD SHE'S KISSING A DEAD SONIC. Did you know Sega once designed a human girlfriend for Sonic before the release of his first game, but scrapped it because they found it weird? Well, that's thrown out the window! Then Elise blows out a candle and erases everything that happened in the game from history. Good freaking riddance. *Qwilfish: Really weak, has a typing that I really do not like, looks ugly, and doesn't even have the decency to evolve. *Mr. Krabs: Since season 5, maybe 4, Mr. Krabs stopped acting like the "greedy boss character" and started acting like an outright villain. Sure, he was pretty villainous in some episodes (Like Jellyfish Hunter), but those were few and far between, and usually were a result of his extreme greed. In the "dark ages" of the series, he was just evil for the sake of evil. Best example? The episode "One Coarse Meal", where he disguised as his daughter Pearl (Which is weird as fuck on its own) to scare Plankton constantly for no reason other than to ruin his life. Then Plankton attempts suicide by vehicular manslaughter (I can't believe I'm actually talking about a Spongebob episode here), and how does Mr. Krabs react? He laughs. Dude, I know he's a thief and your biggest rival, but what the hell!? You scared him into insanity and attempted suicide, and you find satisfaction in it? You're worse than Plankton, and he mind controlled your employee! (For reference, I haven't watched too many episodes since Spongebob's comeback, so I dunno if he's gotten better or not.) *Snowdrop: This plant... this FUCKING PLANT. You take annoyingly easy to boost troop mechanics, combine it with freezing mechanics, then multiply it by MOTHERFUCKER, then you get this plant. It's not even good! It's just annoying as hell, and perfectly encompasses PvZ Heroes as a whole. *Serpents: These bastards kill me more often than any other enemy combined. I could be having a superb haul with Iridium, Diamonds, and maybe some Prismatic shards, and then mist appears, and I get swarmed by these idiots and die immediately, and probably lose all of my hard work. It's everything bad about flying enemies and more. *Pomegranate Cookie: Scores points horribly (The seeds are literally worth one point), is only useful in my least favorite mode, and has the most annoying Trial to date. She's the only cookie I genuinely dislike, from probably the most disappointing CROB update so far. *Onionsan: He just slows the game to a crawl to spout uninteresting dialogue and unfunny jokes. IIRC, not even Toby himself likes this guy. *Lemongarb: Oh, boy howdy, do I utterly LOATHE this... thing. Let's go over the details, shall we? ** He's a bithc. Layman's Grip is a complete and utter asshat in every episode he appears in. If you do even the slightest annoying thing around Leggingcrab, you're going into his dungeon. He screams at everything he doesn't like, and he gets really violent when he has the opportunity. ** He's a lemon. Lemons are fucking gross, and the only acceptable lemon is Lemon Cookie. Lemoncrap is not okay. ** He's a bad character design. Running with the theme of Adventure Time looking ugly, Laddygourd is one of the worse examples. If it weren't for the fact that he had a lemon for a head, he'd be so utterly forgettable. ** He has confusing development. So, uh... are there, like, multiple lesserglads or something? Did some of them eat one another or something? Was there, like, some sort of female Lemmingslab? I don't know. Nothing in Adventure Time makes sense. ** He's not funny. Him screaming "UNACCEPTABLE!!!" is about as funny as if I just went around yelling "SANDWICH". Also, that one comic panel with him pointing at the trash can, demanding someone to jump in, just felt like the writers and artists were really desperate to make a reaction image. ** I can't see lemons the same anymore. I mean, I disliked lemons from the very start, but Lurkingran makes it so that I don't even want to see the comments for any lemon-related meme, because I know the comment suggestion is gonna be filled with the U word, and demands to go in a dungeon. It just makes me hate lemons a lot more. ** Oh, and he's a character in my least favorite cartoon series. Can't believe I never mentioned that. Mochlum *'Mario:' 'Beldam (YOU BEETCH!!!!) *'Sonic: Big *'Zelda: '''Fi (There is a 98% thing that the objective the man just gave you is something we should do) *'Phineas and Ferb': The Betties *'''MLP: Rarity Dubodekah Mario: Toad. The most annoying voice in a video game. PixelMiette *'OK K.O.!' - uhhh Ernesto **that shit he did in the reality show episode was unforgivable *'Welcome to the Wayne' - Dennis **His voice makes me want to commit not feeling good *'Bandori: '''Misaki Okusawa/Michelle **She's bland and boring as tofu. I don't know why everyone loves her so much, and at this point I am too afraid to ask. Also her hair looks greasy as heck. Misaki take a shower challenge *'SuperNoobs: Sheldon **Honestly, I thought Kevin and Jock were bad, but Sheldon is seriously an insufferable character. He's a smug asshat with no redeemable qualities, and is a pretentious fuckstick. Also he's ugly and he looks like a fucking melted sneaker. His design infuriated me so much I ACTUALLY TOOK TIME OUT MY DAY TO REDESIGN HIM. I'M NOT KIDDING WITH YALL I ACTUALLY DID THAT. *'''Blend S - Dino **Oh boy, I hate this fucknut with all my heart and soul. This dumbass piece of shit isn't even a character in my opinion. **#He's a 26-year-old man, who is lusting after Maika, a 16-YEAR-OLD GIRL! A LITERAL FUCKING TEENAGER! **#He has NO PERSONALITY and serves NO PURPOSE to the anime aside from having a crush on the teenage Maika. **#He doesn't take it well when he hears Maika may be dating someone else. SHE'S 16 YEARS OLD, YOU CUNTWHEEZE! GO FIND SOMEONE YOUR OWN AGE!! YOU DUMBASS PEDOPHILE FREAK!! **#He's super possessive of her too, saying he'll "never let her quit", as in quit her job at Cafe Stile. Hop off her ass already! **#He's an incel bastard who never donates to charity and commits tax fraud every day **#He broke into my home at 3 AM, killed my family and called me a dyke **#He's the human equivalent to dog shit smeared onto burnt toast **#He has threatened to drink all the Pepsi in my house **#He's bad **#Blend S would be worlds better without him **TL;DR: He's a dumbass fucktard bastard incel pervert pedophile bitch boy with no personality. '''''DINO EAT SHIT AND STOP LUSTING AFTER A TEENAGE GIRL CHALLENGE. *'Craig of the Creek' - that one girl from the Bring out Your Beasts episode **...........She radiates big incel energy. That will be all *'Dangan Ronpa' - Haiji Towa **He's literally a canon pedophile *'Unikitty '- Eagleator or however in tarnation his name is spelled ((and also Master Doom)) **they're both incels :pensive: *'Vocaloid' - Fukase **BAD VOICE BAD VOICE BAD VOICE. It doesn't matter how you tune it, it's still terrible. Sorenrulescool5 *Ok K.O.! - Wally the Wizard White **Ugh, where do I START with this man? His debut episode was shit so he was shit with it as well, and Soda Genie made him no better. *Tomorrows Pioneers- EVERYONE IN THE SHOW EVER **I will not explain *Total Drama - Courtney **TDA,,,,,,why did you ruin her,,,,,she was good in TDI then TDA screwed her up. At least the Total Dramarama team try to make her less like the TDA counterpart. *Invader ZIM - Ms. Bitters **Ugh, this lady gets on my nerves. The skool kids are bad, so why did you have to make her even WORSE than them? ***Speaking of which, the skool kids are also some of my least favorite characters in the show,,,,,,,,,skool kids stop acting like jerks to Dib challenge. *Big City Greens - Chip Whistler **He is just a fucking bitch who hates the Greens for the worst reasons possible. I really dislike snotty characters so that is also a reason why I hate him. *Summer Camp Island - That basketball who was a turd **I said earlier that hate most snotty characters, and this MOTHERFUCKER is one of the worst offenders imo. He is just a bitch who doesn't belive in having more than one best frien. Fuck. This. Basketball. *Supernoobs: Jock Jockerson **What is the point Jock has in the show minus being a jerk to the noobs? NONE! This motherfucker is just a snot with no point in the show, and he doesn't even do his point to be in the show good! Fuck Jock. *The DaVincibles - Doctor Meanie **Her voice makes me want me to commit not feeling so good. Also her design is just unpleasant to look at. Lemony Boye *''Unikitty!: That old fuck who didn't want to be friends with Puppycorn *''Wishfart: Leslie *''Big City Greens'': Chip Whistler *''Summer Camp Island'': That fucking basketball *''Hetalia'': Sealand Dynasti Noble *Mindy, Sperg, Gladys and Pud'n (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Tobias (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Every other Teen Titans Go! character *JUST THAT GODDAMN WALLY FUCK (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes!) *Some psychotic fuck called Enzo who used to be good, but now mentally disturbed (SMG4) *Every other 13 Reasons Why character KoNANODESUki note: i don't hate any of these characters unless stated otherwise *Senran Kagura: Daidouji **For some reason, muscular women doesn't really sit well with me. *Touhou Project: YuugenMagan, The Magic Stones **(yes those are characters) These would be better off qualified as just sentient objects instead of actual chracters. They're great though *Infinite Stratos: Ichika Orimura **Oh my god where i do even begin? This dumb piece of shit is not even a character in my opinion. I've seen one-note MC characters, but Ichika isn't one yet manages to be worse than them. He's so goddamn dense and i hate it. *Baka to Test: Yuuji Sakamoto **Now, i don't hate him, i just slightly dislike him, although i admit he's cool. *Love Hina: Keitaro Urishima **Remind me why he is supposedly innocent while Naru and any girl not named Mutsumi, Kanako or Shinobu are the spawn of satan again? Keitaro may be more developed than your usual MC, but he doesn't have anything to stand off from them in my opinion and comes off as bland. *Maken-Ki!: Takeru Ooyama **Another bland MC lmao *School Days: Makoto Itou **''i'm pretty sure you can guess what i think of Makoto by looking at what people think of him'' *Familiar of Zero: Saito Hiragi **HE IS NOT A FUCKING SAINT YOU FUCKING COWS, AND LOUISE IS NOT THE SPAWN OF SATAN (he's alright MC though) Insecurity97 *Wishfart: all of them lol *Clarence: all of them lol *The Day My Butt Went Psycho: all of them lol *The Loud House: all of them lol *Sagwa: all of them lol *OK K.O.: all of them lol *Doki Doki Literature Club: all of them lol *Fairy Tale: all of them lol See Also *Favorite Characters from Each Series Category:Stupid People Category:Mario Category:Sonic Category:Random Works! Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:My Little Pony Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Bunker Category:Adventure Time